The Forgotten Frost
by Writer of Craziness
Summary: Jack thought that he was the last one. Jackie thought no one could see her. Pitch thought that this time around no one, not even Jack Frost could beat him. Guess they were wrong...or maybe not...read to find out. Rated T for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfictioners! It is I WoC! I am back with another story. You're probably going "come on! finish a story then start another on!" Oh well. I don't care! The only story I WILL finish is Human to Warrior...but that does not matter. What maters is that I am starting my first RotG story! Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kozmotis Pitchiner, E. Aster Bunnymund, Nicholas St. North, Thoothiana Fairy, Sanderson ManSnoozie, or Jackson Overland Frost...though I wouldn't mind owning the last one...**

It was a normal night or as normal as it get when you're a guardian. Jack Frost was sitting in a tree by his home, the lake. The lake was frozen over and the tree Jack was in was perfect. He could see everything but nothing could see him. Jack had just finished bringing winter to the world and now he was just sitting around. It had been three years since the defeat of Pitch and Jack was glad for the peace.

Jack was thinking about Tooth's random outburst earlier on things like how Tooth was frustrated that the others didn't understand, how boys are so stupid and clueless, and how they needed another girl on the team. Jack then thought about how the others would of looked if they were girls then he wondered what he would look like.

_Probably pretty awesome, _Jack thought.

He looked out at the lake just as a girl shimmered into existence in the middle of the lake. Jack blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

The girl had short spiky hair that was whiter than snow and she was wearing a sky blue sweatshirt that was coated with a light layer of frost and dark blue skinny jeans. Another thing was that she was barefoot and she had a staff just like Jack's except that it was a lighter brown, almost like milk chocolate and it glowed Caribbean blue with frost.

The girl was kneeling on the ice as if she was searching for something. After a few moments she stood, frowned and then muttered something while scuffing at the ice.

Jack slipped out of his tree and moved so that he was behind her. He slowly walked across the ice till he was close enough to hear what she was saying.

"Darn it! I missed him," the girl sighed. "So close…oh well maybe some other time I'll catch him."

Jack just had to open his mouth at that moment. "Catch who?"

The girl spun around and Jack could see that her eyes were ice blue and they were widening in surprise.

"Who are you trying to catch?" Jack asked again.

"Wait…can you hear me?"

Jack thought that, that was a stupid question but nodded anyways.

"Can you…see me?"

He nodded again. The girl seemed to freak out at that.

"Oh my gosh! You can see me! This—this is amazing!" She laughed happily. "Yes! Wow! I'm seen!"

"Um…who are you?"

"That's not of importance," the girl said waving away the question. "What matters is who are you? I want to know the name of the person who saw me for the first time in a thousand years!"

"Um…Jack Frost…" The girl was starting to scare Jack.

"Really? You're Jack Frost? Finally! I've been searching for you for a long time but you seemed to always be gone."

"Um…why are you looking for me?"

"Oh well I wanted know if at least one person could see me."

"Okay…who are you?"

"Jackie," the girl answered shortly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I already told you that," Jackie snapped.

Jack muttered something about going to North about this girl.

"Why are you going to North about me? Not like he would believe you. He can't even see me."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't believe in me," Jackie mumbled sadly.

"Oh…well let's get him to believe."

The girl looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes.

"Really? And the others too? They don't believe in me either."

"They don't?" Jack asked shocked.

Jackie shook her head. "But I don't care that much anymore! Just as long as my brother can see me—"

"Whoa, wait. Brother?" Jack was really confused.

Jackie had started spinning out of happiness but stopped when Jack asked that question.

"Ya—I…don't you…I mean…I'm Jackie Frost. The forgotten sister of Jack Frost…Of course I wouldn't expect you to remember me. Everyone forgot about me, even you."

Jackie sank to her knees on the ice and looked at her hands.

Jack was stunned. He didn't have a sister—or at least an immortal one. But what if he did? He could—I mean he did forget about her.

"Well, all the more reason to go to North and the others."

Jackie stayed on the ground staring at her hands.

"Come on," Jack said flying a few feet off the ground.

Jackie looked up at him and smiled before grabbing her staff and leaping into the air to meet him. But just as they were about to take off, the northern lights appeared in the sky.

Jack frowned at them before taking off with Jackie right behind him. Together they rode the winds towards the North Pole. When they arrived Jack saw that Jackie was right. North, Tooth, and Sandy couldn't see her.

"Jack, good you're here. Now we just have to wait for Bunnymund," North said glancing at Jack.

"Ahh…ah…"

"Tooth, hands out of mouth," North said not even looking over.

"Sorry!" Tooth said taking her fingers out of Jack's mouth. "They're just so white!"

Jackie laughed and when no one was looking Jack glared at her which made run out of the room laughing.

Jackie turned the corner and pressed up against the wall and bit her lip to stop from laughing.

She stayed there trying to control herself.

Suddenly there was a rumble and inside the room with the globe a hole appeared in the ground. Jackie figured that a six foot pooka rabbit came out of the hole but instead to the shock everyone that was in the room, a little grey bunny came out.

Everyone stared at Bunnymund.

"Oh Bunny!" Tooth cried picking the bunny up. "What happened?"

"Pitch is what happened," Bunny said in an Australian accent. "He's back."

Everyone froze. Pitch was bad news and when Jackie heard that Pitch was back she came back into the room looking for the large rabbit but she only saw a small fluffy grey bunny in Tooth's arms. But Jackie didn't know that it was Bunnymund in Tooth's arms.

Jackie's eyes widened as Bunnymund saw her. Bunny's nose twitched as Jack looked between the two.

"Um...guys…" Jack started. "You can't see her but she's here and her name is Jackie…and she looks like me…"

Tooth gasped as she saw Jackie fade into existence next to Jack. North blinked as he saw Jackie for the first time and Sandy made a question mark and an arrow pointing to Jackie above his head.

Jack nudged Jackie, telling her to talk.

"Um…I'm Jackie Frost…forgotten sister of Jack Frost. I am 5,832 and a half…" Jackie gave a weak smile as everyone smiled at her.

"Jackie Frost…" the pooka said thinking. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Jackie's eyes widened as she realized that the small and cute bunny was Bunnymund.

Jackie blinked and asked "Bunnymund?"

Bunny jumped out of Tooth's arms and hopped over to Jackie who kneeled down on the floor as Bunny drew closer.

Bunny reached her and looked Jackie in the eyes.

Bunnymund started muttering "same eyes, same hair, maybe not same clothes but that doesn't matter…"

Jackie smirked and Bunny muttered "same smirk too."

Bunny hopped three feet back towards Tooth as Jackie stood back up.

Bunnymund turned to look at Jackie "Oh, good to see you again Jackie."

Everyone looked confused. "What do you mean Bunny?" Tooth asked as Sandy made a question mark made out of gold dream sand over his head.

"Um…" Jackie started to say. "Bunnymund was the first um…one to see me…but then he forgot about me!"

Jackie looked ready to burst into tears.

"No! I didn't forget about you! Or at least I tried not to!" Bunny was trying to calm Jackie down. "But with everything that's been going on I forgot."

"FORGOT! You don't just forget about someone for over two thousand years!" A few tears escaped Jackie's eyes. She wiped them away before taking to the air and flying away.

**Okay...that didn't go as well as I hoped...**

**I'll be lucky if anybody likes this story...oh well...So sad for me**

**Until next time...maybe...**

**-WoC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it took so long. But I saw all the wonderful reviews! Thank you so much. It means more than you know.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jackie, the plot, and Jack-I mean only Jackie and the plot. I don't own the last one.**

Jack sighed and prepared to go after Jackie when the pooka stopped him.

"Don't mate, she just needs to cool down," Bunny said then added with a smirk "which shouldn't be too hard."

Jack frowned at Bunny.

"Fine, I'll give her some space…for now. But I will go after her eventually."

"Alright, whatever," Bunny said opening a hole in the ground. "Later, mates."

And just like that, Bunny had disappeared again.

Jackie had unknowingly traveled to Burgess, where Jamie lived and where Jack lived not too far away.

She had never been to Burgess so she didn't really know her way around. Not that she minded; she had always loved exploring things for herself.

She walked past Jamie's house, who so happened to be looking out the window at that moment but because Jackie's hood was up, Jamie didn't realize that she wasn't Jack. Of course, Jamie wondered about Jack's sudden change in clothing but he didn't care. As Jamie ran to get ready, Jackie kept walking down the street. She was at the edge of town before Jamie finally caught up to her.

"Hey! Jack!" Jamie called.

Jackie, thinking that kid was either: calling to a friend or her brother had followed her and the kid knew him. Jackie turned around to find a boy with brown hair and eyes a few feet behind her.

"Y—you're not Jack," the kid stammered.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Of course not kid. I mean, do I_ look_ like a boy to you?"

"From a distance yea," Jamie responded.

Jackie sighed and turned back around to continue on her way. She had only taken two steps before something hit her in the back of the head. Figuring that it was the kid, she spun around to tell him off but instead she was greeted by a floating Jack Frost.

"Argh…not you again," Jackie growled.

"Oh come on, don't be like that Jackie," Jack said floating to the ground.

"I can be whatever I want, okay. And you can't stop me," Jackie was starting to get frustrated with Jack and the little kid.

"Okay, listen here you two. I just want some peace and quiet for right now, but I can't because you two are bugging me!" Jackie turned back around again and started to stomp off but she stopped in her tracks when someone hit her again with snow.

Now Jackie was furious.

"Jack!" Jackie screeched before lunging for Jack and knocking him over. They wrestled on the ground while Jamie's friends gathered around.

"Jamie, who's the new girl?" a boy asked.

Jamie shrugged and said "I don't know. But I think Jack called her Jackie."

Jamie and his friends started picking up fistfuls of snow before packing them together to form misshapen snowballs. Jamie quietly counted to three before they all let their snowballs loose and pelted the siblings.

When the snowballs finally stopped and allowed the two to get up, Jackie glared at Jack.

"I hate you Jack. And you're friends. But mostly you."

"Love you too little sis," Jack said slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll have you know," Jackie pushed Jack's arm off, "that I am much older than you."

"You're Jack's sister?" a kid asked.

Jackie nodded.

"But Jack doesn't have a sister," Jamie stated.

"He does too! If he didn't then I wouldn't be here! Wait…you guys can see me?"

The kids nodded.

"B—but how?"

"Probably because they believe in me."

"Huh?"

"They can see you because they believe in me."

"That makes no sense."

"Who cares? I'm bored so let's do something!" Jamie exclaimed flopping down in the snow.

Jack chuckled before waving his staff to create snowballs and an all-out snow battle began.

Jackie frowned and started to walk away when Jack flew up to her.

"Hey, where you going?"

Jackie shrugged. "Nowhere, I guess."

"Why don't you join in? Oaf!" Jack was pelted with snowballs and he was knocked to the ground. Jackie chuckled but unlucky for her, a stray snowball hit her in the head.

She turned to the kids who had fallen silent. Even Jack, who now stood behind the kids, was silent.

"So that's how it is," Jackie said in a monotone voice.

Within seconds snowballs were everywhere: on the ground, in the air, in people's faces, in people's hands…and Jackie had started it.

Kids, shrieking with delight, ran around throwing plies of snow at each other.

Jackie dove for cover behind a house to avoid the snowballs and to take a quick breather.

Laughing she prepared to run back out when something grabbed her. She screamed Jack's name and everything went black.

Jackie had been gone for a while and Jack was starting to get worried.

"Hey has anyone seen Jackie?" Everyone shook their head.

Jack sighed. "Let's go find her. Who knows what kind of trouble she could get into."

Just as they started off they heard someone yell "JACK!"

Everyone spun around and standing there was Pitch with a limp Jackie in his arms. Jack got into a fighting stance but Pitch only chuckled.

"It seems I grabbed the wrong frost. Oh well, anyone is better than no one." Pitch started to disappear into black smoke and Jack lunged at him.

But Pitch was gone, and had taken Jackie with him.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer.**


End file.
